


Bow and arrows (Лук и стрелы)

by Detox_just_to_retox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cupid Harry, Jealous Harry, Louis search love, M/M, Rating: PG13, Sad Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detox_just_to_retox/pseuds/Detox_just_to_retox
Summary: Как вообще можно это объяснить? Я встретил купидона в Старбаксе, пока строил девушке глазки, а теперь мне надо как-то его поймать, потому что он портит все мои отношения? Ха!AU! Где Гарри - ревнивый купидон, который пронзает своими стрелами всех, кто приближается к Луи.





	Bow and arrows (Лук и стрелы)

Луи не обращает на это внимания, когда он юный и неуверенный в себе подросток. Это обычное дело — тебе кто-то нравится, но этот кто-то не отвечает взаимностью. Эти истории берут начало со времен появления человека на Земле. Наверняка была обезьяна, которую однажды отшили. Так что, когда Луи оканчивает школу, и никто не соглашается идти с ним на выпускной, он списывает это на свою детскую неуверенность в себе, отвратительный вкус в одежде и несовершенную кожу с прыщами, появляющимися всегда не вовремя. Его чувство юмора тоже никогда не спасало положения — оно привлекало девушек и парней лишь в начале знакомства — они смеялись над его шутками и пикап-приёмами, отвечали взаимностью на лёгкий флирт, соглашались на свидание. А потом наступало время, когда его очередной роман оканчивался разбитым сердцем, потому что ему всегда находили замену.

Несмотря на это, Луи продолжал приглашать людей на свидания, продолжал покупать им цветы, подходящие под цвет их глаз, и делать комплименты. С девушкой-баристой из Старбакса он познакомился две недели назад, когда случайно ляпнул, что цвет её глаз похож на цвет его любимого американо. Она делала ему скидки на утренний кофе, а он всегда просил подписать его стаканчик как «напиши мне свой номер вместо имени», но она всегда на это только улыбалась и подписывала как «абонент недоступен». И сегодня она впервые подписала его стаканчик не буквами, а цифрами, и этот день определенно мог бы стать счастливым для Луи Томлинсона.

— Меня зовут Элеонор, — улыбается ему девушка-бариста, протягивая заказ. В сообщении Луи пишет ей, что у неё прелестная улыбка, заставляющая его краснеть, и что им стоит сходить и посмотреть новые Звездные Войны, если конечно она любит научно-фантастические фильмы. Элеонор скидывает ему подмигивающий смайлик и назначает время и место.

— Попробуй в этот раз сразу начать с дела, — даёт ему напутственный совет Найл. — Скажи прямо «ты мне нравишься, давай будем вместе», девушкам нужна определенность.

— Это глупый совет, Найл. Никто не предлагает отношения на первом свидании, мы же не в четвертом классе.

Три рубашки есть на выбор: красная, синяя и белая. Белая — слишком официальная, но красная и синяя не самые счастливые, после случая неудачной пьянки в караоке и второго свидания с парнем, по имени Эшер. Лучше выглядеть неуместно-важно, чем лузером, в глазах которого будут светиться провалы прошлых лет.

Так что… белая.

— И ты думаешь, я не пробовал этого раньше? — Найл не в курсе всей проблемы — вот в чем дело. Они знакомы только два года, так что он видел куда меньше любовных провалов Луи, чем их существовало в истории его жизни. — Я был и осторожным и напористым, романтичным и грубым, был безразличным, несчастным, веселым. Всё заканчивалось одинаково. Это словно моё проклятие, понимаешь?

— Любовное проклятие? — выразительно смеется Найл. — Старая ведьма разозлилась на тебя и наложила чары?

— Не знаю, может и так? Или это карма за то, что я обидел котёнка в прошлой жизни!

— Тогда ты это заслужил!

 

У кинотеатра Элеонор уже ждёт его, переминаясь с ноги на ногу у кассы с билетами. Люди смотрят на нее, будто она занимает чье-то место, но девушка только поглядывает на свои часы и заправляет за уши свои волнистые каштановые локоны снова и снова.  
У Луи нет плана своего поведения. Как он и говорил Найлу, он перепробовал разные амплуа и теперь просто оставляет их в прошлом из-за невысокого КПД. Всё просто.

— Привет, — шепчет он за её спиной, усмехаясь, когда девушка подпрыгивает и разворачивается. Луи протягивает ей маленький и аккуратный букет гибискусов, из-за выбора которых он и задержался.

— Извини, — отступает он, отдавая подарок. — Было немного трудно выбрать это, всегда теряюсь в цветочных магазинах.

— Всё в порядке, — отмахивается она. На её губах распускается улыбка, и Элеонор подносит букет к лицу, вдыхая яркий аромат. Они неловко берутся за руки и подходят к билетной кассе, но кто-то толкает Луи в спину, заставляя отшатнуться, чтобы не задеть девушку возле него.

— Прости, чувак, — откашливаясь, рассыпается в извинениях виновник.

— Да, без проблем, — Луи разворачивается к Элеонор, но парень настойчиво продолжает извиняться, кидая на них умоляющие взгляды. Один из них, излишне долгий, достается именно девушке, и элитный парень-хипстер в узорчатой рубашке и несусветно укороченных брюках, ерошит свои шикарные волосы, словно какой-то диснеевский принц.

— Простите еще раз, — взмахивает он руками и удаляется, будто его и не было вовсе.

— Странный, — замечает Луи, нервно улыбаясь. Элеонор только качает головой и говорит, что села бы на какой-нибудь центральный ряд, чтобы лучше видеть, не напрягая зрения.

— Отлично, тогда мне не придётся доставать свои очки, в них я выгляжу не так сексуально, — шутит он, расплачиваясь за билеты. Как и всегда, когда девушка смеется в ответ на его глупую болтовню, это трогает его сердце. Как и всегда, но в этот раз конец не обязательно должен быть плохим.

***

 

— Кажется, она больше не позвонит.

Луи озвучивает это, потому что игнорировать очевидное уже становится глупостью. Элеонор никогда больше не появлялась в кафе, когда он приходил взять свой утренний кофе и немного поболтать. Она, видимо, пережидала это время в подсобке или уходила на перерыв, потому что это были её смены, но Луи ни разу с ней не пересёкся за последнюю неделю. Они встречались, если это можно было так назвать, уже около трех недель. Парк аттракционов стал их вторым свиданием, кафе на набережной — третьим, вечеринка у её друга на выходных — четвёртым. Они виделись в Старбаксе, когда она выходила на смены, и Луи по два часа сидел за стойкой рядом с ней, пока не было посетителей. А потом она просто перестала отвечать на звонки.

— Надо было поцеловать её еще в кино, — невнятно пробормотал Найл, разбираясь уже со второй пачкой чипсов. Глупо было просить совета у Найла — он никогда не переживал серьезных любовных неудач — любая девушка сходила с ума от его обаяния, а лёгкий ирландский акцент делал его «милым и экзотичным».

— Ирландцы это не экзотика, Найл, — отвечал ему на это Луи. Но никого это не волновало — ни Найла, ни девушек.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я что-то сделал или… без понятия. Всё было нормально, но потом она просто… — Луи замер, когда его палец потянул страничку Элеонор на фейсбуке, и она автоматически обновилась. Сначала появилась новая фотография, а после за ней последовал и другой статус личных отношений.

— О, понятно, — вздохнул Луи, разворачивая телефон к Найлу и давая увидеть то, что прояснило многое. — Она просто взяла и нашла себе кого-то получше.

— Может это её брат? — пожал тот плечами.

— Они же целуются, — раздраженно скривился Томлинсон.

— Ну, у всех разные семейные отношения, Луи.

— Ты такой идиот, — изображение парочки снова приковало его внимание. Больно, конечно, было, как и в первый и в десятый раз, и обиднее всего то, что никто из его «девушек» и «парней» даже не утруждался тем, чтобы объясниться и отшить его по-человечески. Каждый из них слишком увлекался новыми чувствами к кому-то, кто не был Луи.

— Ну, хочешь я познакомлю тебя с Одри, той, с темными волосами, подруга Линды. Или Марком, мы с ним ходили на игру? Не уверен, гей ли он, но на твою задницу точно засматривался. Правда, он говорил, что приболел немного после матча…

— Всё нормально, Найл, спасибо, — отмахнулся Луи. Это заканчивается одинаково, режиссер его жизни использует один и тот же сценарий каждый раз, меняя только актёров. Самое обидное, что Луи нельзя превращать это в привычку и позволять этому захватить его полностью, но именно это он и делает раз за разом.

Найл обращает на это внимание, потому что хмурый вид Луи сложно не заметить и за километр, а еще, потому что это негласное правило в кодексе братанов — помогать твоему братану, когда ему плохо.

— Ну соглашайся, Томмо. Я тебя с кем-нибудь сведу, — гордо излагает он, будто на груди у него нашита эмблема клуба купидонов. Луи изящно давится пивом и продолжает пялиться в повтор вечернего музыкального топа.

— Я не хочу. Пусть теперь всё идёт своим чередом. Я имею в виду — будь что будет. Если мне суждено умереть в одиночестве, что ж. Я знаю, что я пытался и попытки были тщетны, теперь я хочу, чтобы судьба или что там ещё тоже попыталась для меня.

— Ну, блять, Луи, — обреченно ругается Хоран. — Ты просто должен чуть сильнее захотеть!

— Да я хочу! — вспыхивает он. — Я хочу этого чуть ли не больше всего в жизни! Думаешь, мне нравится смотреть на то, как толпы девчонок влюблено глядят на тебя, а ты отшиваешь каждую из них, просто потому, что ты весь такой ветреный ирландец? Я хочу, чтобы на меня тоже так смотрели! Я хочу, чтобы кто-то, наконец, влюбился в меня по-настоящему.

Под конец его речь становится тише и спокойнее, и Найл неловко сжимается от звука его голоса.

— Извини, — вздыхает друг. — Я не буду больше тебя этим доставать. И знакомить ни с кем не буду. Ты прав, раз судьба такая сучка, значит, на то есть свои причины. Может она просит подождать тебя совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы познакомить с кем-то особенным?

— Надеюсь, это, правда кто-то особенный, — устало усмехается Луи.

— Какая-нибудь звезда экрана или странствующий художник, который будет рисовать тебя обнаженным на лайнере. Эпичная история любви получится!

— И оригинальная.

Найл пропускает комментарий мимо ушей, дотягиваясь рукой до бутылки в руках Луи и допивая из нее остатки.

— Устроим вечер братанов? Спустим немного бабла на необоснованно дорогое пойло в баре?

— Нет, я на мели, — бурчит Томлинсон.

— Я тоже, — тут же хнычут ему в плечо, — думал, ты заплатишь.

— Не наглей! Мне все-таки сердце разбили!

— Не разбивали тебе ничего, твоё сердце девственно и чисто! Купи же мне виски!

— У меня есть идея получше, — кивает самому себе Луи, будто решая какую-то сложную задачу в голове. — Я хочу, чтобы со мной хоть раз расстались по-человечески.

Он отряхивает свою футболку, бежит в комнату сменить домашние штаны на джинсы и игнорирует вопросы Найла.

Это сложно, но если и начинать жить по-новому, то сейчас, потому что любой другой момент уже не будет таким идеальным. Луи нужно, чтобы с ним объяснились, чтобы дали причину, простую и понятную — на словах. Тогда у него точно будут силы двигаться дальше и не накручивать себя всякими мыслями о карме и паранормальщине (потому что они становятся уже довольно дикими). Луи нужно, чтобы его кеды прошли путь до злосчастного Старбакса, чтобы проложить новый маршрут. И он делает это, проносясь мимо прохожих и немного нарушая правила, пробегая по пустому переходу не на зелёный светофор, чтобы успеть до закрытия вечерней смены.

Когда же наконец стеклянная витрина перед его взглядом, Луи будто внутренне отступает. И все же, что-то толкает его внутрь, пройти через дверь с колокольчиком и вывалить всё, что осело в его душе.

— Знаешь, как минимум, мне кажется, я достоин объяснений, — Луи запыхался, пока бежал, но ещё больше он устал от недосказанностей и от пренебрежительного отношения к себе. Так что он встает в свою самую гордую позу, вздергивает подбородок и выжидающе пялится на удивленную Элеонор, протирающую стойку за кассой. Она вдруг заливается смущением и переводит взгляд на парня, сидящего неподалеку, которого Луи сразу и не приметил.

— А в чем вообще дело? — спрашивает парень. Его профиль кажется смутно знакомым, да и белобрысая шевелюра тоже.

— Очевидно в том, что твоя девушка даже не удосужилась нормально отшить меня, после того, как познакомилась с тобой.

— Ох, да! — восклицает парень. — Ты же тот… из кинотеатра! Но я думал он твой друг, Эль!

— Он не… — запинается она.

— Я не… просто… Это не честно, — наконец выдает Томлинсон. — Нечестно, что ты позволила мне увлечься тобой, когда знала, что я тебе не нравлюсь. Я ведь… Я ведь не просил выходить за меня на первом свидании или что-то вроде того. Но я думал, что в то время, пока мы виделись, между нами что-то было, и это что-то стоило хотя бы сообщения! Я просто… не понимаю.

— Луи. Слушай, прости. Я просто… ты мне нравился, но потом я вдруг зашла в магазин, а там был Макс, и мы… я вдруг почувствовала что-то такое… даже не объяснить. Любовь с первого взгляда? Называй, как хочешь. Мне жаль, что я не сказала тебе сразу, — она слегка дергаёт свой фартук, и Луи понимает — это честно. Она действительно имеет это в виду, а раз так, то глупо идти против любви.

— Что ж, ладно, — вздыхает он устало. — Извините за эту сцену, просто я был немного расстроен.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, Лу, — улыбается Элеонор. — Это я поступила глупо. Надо было сразу написать тебе, как только я согласилась встретиться с Максом. Я просто впервые оказалась в такой ситуации…

— Ничего, — отмахивается Луи. — Честно говоря, вам можно позавидовать. Мне не везёт вот так просто влюбиться.

— Просто подожди, — подбадривает его парень — Макс.

— Да и… хочешь кофе? — спрашивает мило Элеонор. — За мой счёт. Я сделаю.

Луи расслабленно кивает, вдруг ощущая приятную свободу где-то внутри. Элеонор готовит кофе, аккуратно наливая в него молока и рисуя ему что-то на пенке, а попутно Макс разряжает обстановку какими-то историями о его знакомых с работы. Луи замечает, что в глазах девушки блеск, когда она слышит, как её парень болтает, но и когда она поднимает взгляд на него… тоже что-то происходит.

Он тянется рукой к горячему кофе, сталкиваясь пальцами с её, обхватывающими картонный стаканчик, и их смущение подозрительно даже для сидящего рядом Макса.

— Прости, поспешил, — говорит Томлинсон.

— Всё в порядке, — Элеонор нервно облизывает губы, по-прежнему выдавливая улыбку. И в этот момент… в этот момент что-то щёлкает, и даже не в переносном смысле!

Возле Луи будто что-то проносится — быстро и стремительно, и это что-то очень тонкое, длинное, светящееся, и попадает прямо в сердце Элеонор. Девушка этого будто и не замечает (возможно, потому, что нечто тут же испарилось, едва достигнув цели), внезапно теряя к Луи всякий интерес и снова что-то говоря Максу.

Томлинсон сильно моргает пару раз и оборачивается, потому что даже если ему и показалось, проверить — это рефлекс. Но ему не кажется — существо, позади него в дальнем углу кофейни, не галлюцинация. Существо не человек — у людей не цветут розы прямо на одежде, благоухая на всё помещение, у людей глаза не источают мерцающие переливы, и люди не выглядят так! (И не носят за спиной позолоченный колчан со стрелами и лук, с искусно выкованными на нём цветами!) Луи видит это и просто шокировано замирает, глядя на существо — а существо испуганно глядит на него. На долю секунды звуки вокруг затихают, находясь только в сиянии кудрявых волос существа и его по-живописному румяных щеках. Луи усиленно смаргивает завесивший всё флёр и видит, что существо подрывается со своего места и поспешно убегает из кофейни, неловко оббегая стоящих на его пути людей (будто вообще не понимая, как нужно правильно бегать?) и роняя несколько сияющих длинных стрел.

Но никто этого не видит! Никто, кроме Луи не провожает взглядом мальчишку сошедшего с картин Караваджо. Томлинсон срывается с места, игнорируя вопросы Элеонор и Макса, игнорируя всё вокруг, успевая только схватить лежащие на полу стрелы и выбежать на улицу, следом за неземным миражом.

Но… миража больше нет.

На улице кроме парочки уставших людей и улиц с аккуратными домами ничего нет. А искрящиеся вещицы в руках больше не источают ни грамма света, становясь обычными позолоченными стрелами.

***

 

Знания и хитрость — сила, сокрушающая даже богов. Вот что Луи понимает, зарывшись в учебники по античной и истории и мифологии. Чашки кофе скапливаются на его столе, а вкладки в браузере множатся в геометрической прогрессии. Знания и хитрость, знания и хитрость… Они залежались между толстыми страницами под слоем пыли, но сейчас Луи готов их достать и применить. Правда он пока не знает, что именно ему нужно…

— Тебе нужен отдых, Томмо, — стонет Найл, потому что за последние три дня Луи ни разу не сыграл с ним в приставку, или потупил над глупыми видео из инстаграмма или… вообще что угодно. Но это не его вина, он не может даже толком спать после случившегося! Потому что это сидит внутри него и грызёт, как шустрый маленький зверёк, и его сердце стучит в три раза быстрее, когда он вспоминает происходящее. Это меняет целое представление о существующем мире, о какой приставке может идти речь?

— Нет, мне нужен интернет побыстрее. И ещё парочка книг, ты не собираешься в магазин или библиотеку?

— Я? Нет! — восклицает Хоран. — Какая библиотека, Луи, тебе надо к врачу!

— Завязывай, мне просто надо кое-что узнать, — отмахивается Томлинсон.

— Что? Подвиги Геракла? Зачем это всё? — в отчаянии машет руками друг, указывая на стопки книг на столе.

— Ты не поймёшь.

Как вообще можно это объяснить? Я встретил купидона в Старбаксе, пока строил девушке глазки, а теперь мне надо как-то его поймать, потому что он портит все мои отношения? Ха!

— Лучше сделай мне ещё кофе, — мило улыбается Луи, протягивая одну из своих грязных и липких чашек. — Я сделаю для тебя, что пожелаешь!

— Я желаю вернуть друга, — обиженно бурчит Найл, но кружку в итоге принимает, с какой-то особой нежностью закатывая глаза на невинный видок Томлинсона. И тогда Луи осеняет… Купидон появился тогда, когда между Луи и Эль пробежала искра… это же… это что-то значит. Может, этот хитрый засранец стреляет своими стрелами так, что все, с кем Луи сближается, влюбляются в кого-то другого? Если эта теория верна, то это всё объясняет, и значит, купидон появится, когда Томлинсон снова с кем-то сблизится…

— Найл… — ухмыляется он, глядя на недовольного друга, заваривающего кофе. — Хочешь поиграть в приставку?

— Естественно, Луи! — кривляется Хоран. — Я тебя весь день уламываю.

— И мы могли бы сходить на один из матчей по гольфу, а?

— Их сейчас нет, — удивленно оборачивается парень. Он протягивает готовый напиток Луи, будто совсем не замечая, как Томлинсон специально задерживается в прикосновении их пальцев. Никакой романтики в воздухе не витает, только запах одеколона Найла и несвежий запах от футболки Луи.

Ему не нравится Найл, нет, конечно нет. Но кого ещё Луи мог бы найти в такие короткие сроки? Тем более со стороны они невозможно сильно походят на пару — это всё потому что Луи рос с любвеобильными сестрами, а Найл обожает когда его трогают. Они вместе готовят, вместе смотрят фильмы по вечерам и разделяют общую любовь к взаимному массажу головы. Если купидон посчитал, что сделанное из жалости кофе от Элеонор достаточный повод для беспокойства, то и доверительные отношения с соседом должны его побеспокоить…

Знания и хитрость…

Чуть больше хитрости.

***

 

Луи закидывает оставшиеся грязные вещи в корзину для белья и оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что ничего больше не осталось. Он наспех принимает душ, брызгает себе на шею немного туалетной воды, подаренной на прошлое рождество его сестрой, и бежит расплачиваться с доставщиком пиццы. В момент, когда он достает лучшие в доме тарелки, слышится звон ключей и хлопок входной двери.

— О! День пиццы? — кричат ему из коридора. Найл довольно влетает в гостиную, втягивая носом аромат сыра и ветчины. — Ура, Луи! Наконец-то никаких бзиков по поводу древнегреческой истории!

— Не было у меня бзиков! — возмущается Томлинсон, потому что их не было. И то, что он делает сейчас тоже не бзик, это операция «Купидон», и так уж вышло, что Найлу тоже придется в ней поучаствовать.

— Как скажешь, — сдается Хоран, готовый на всё ради тарелки с едой. Если за неё надо согласиться с Луи — он согласится.

— Постой, вот твоя, — передает ему Луи тарелку сразу с тремя кусками. — С грибами, как ты любишь.

— Ого! Я сделал что-то хорошее или получил внезапное наследство?

— Неа, — за секунду он преодолевает расстояние между ним и Найлом, устраиваясь рядом на диване, и любовно обнимает друга за плечи. — Просто решил сделать для тебя что-то приятное.

— Мило, — хмыкает Хоран. — А зачем бокалы, — кивая на два бокала, стоящих на журнальном столике.

— Для пива! — ухмыляется Луи.

— Луи, это винные бокалы.

— Знаю, но это лучшее, что у нас есть.

Теперь Найл начинает что-то подозревать — это понятно по его задумчивому выражению, когда он немного вдергивает подбородок и хмурится, складывая в голове непомерно сложные уравнения. Луи пытается это игнорировать, потому что легкий настрой — залог успешного соблазнения!

— Ну и в чем дело? — пережевывая кусок пиццы, спрашивает его друг. Луи напоминает себе, что не надо делать замечания по поводу закрывания рта при приеме пищи, потому что это окончательно убьет всю атмосферу.

— Ни в чём, сказал же, — улыбается он. — Просто хочу провести время с моим любимым Найлом. Светом в окне моей жизни, звездой моего неба…

— Придурок.

Хоран закатывает глаза и пинает его, чтобы Луи, наконец, заткнулся. Они поедают пиццу под кулинарное ток-шоу, и всё кажется естественным и обыденным, кроме кричащего языка тела Луи, который не может нормально сидеть на месте, крутясь то так, то эдак, пытаясь сесть к другу максимально близко. Найл усердно старается это игнорировать, потому что пицца стремительно остывает, и он не намерен разбираться в чём-то, пока по-человечески не поест. Но когда в нём уже достаточное количество еды, закрывать глаза на странное поведение Томлинсона становится невозможным.

— Луи, Господи! — восклицает Найл. — Усядься, наконец.

— Мне неудобно, — кривятся ему в ответ.

— Тогда пересядь.

На это Луи бурчит что-то вроде «ладно», однако, поднимаясь, ему в голову приходит лучшая идея за весь вечер. Воспользовавшись моментом, он падает на колени друга, обвивая руками его плечи.

— Вот так не плохо, — хмыкает он, ластясь к шокированному Хорану с объятиями.

— Ты просто невозможен сегодня, — стонет бедняга. — Что на тебя нашло?

— А что? Тебе жалко капельки любви для меня?

Найл закатывает глаза и вздыхает, как уставший терпеть подросток, и Луи решает, что надо действовать сейчас. У него удачно под рукой находится пустая бутылка от пива, входная дверь закрыта на замок, а под диваном, на всякий случай, лежат веревки из хозяйственного магазина. Он готов как никогда.

— Найл, я давно хотел тебе сказать, — драматично выдерживая паузу, начинает Томлинсон. Найл взглядом своих голубых глаз призывает его продолжать и закончить с этим поскорее, так что Луи просто выдает:

— Ты мне нравишься, — и, добавляя, — не просто как друг.

На секунду всё вокруг будто замирает в неловкости, само время могло бы удивленно вытянуть своё лицо, если бы оно существовало как человек, и имело лицо. Найл прерывает сложившуюся тишину глупым кряхтением, которое он называет смехом.

— Да, ладно, Луи.

— Я серьезно! — настаивает тот.

— Кончай, — фыркает Хоран. — В чём дело?

И если бы Луи не почувствовал, как друг ёрзает, желая избавиться от него на своих коленях, и видимо, уйти, он бы продолжил разыгрывать драму. Но купидона всё ещё нет, значит, Луи где-то просчитался! Ему нужен план Б.

— Ладно-ладно! — шипит он, вцепляясь в футболку парня и притягивая того ближе, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо мольбу подыграть и не задавать вопросов, и лучше поубедительнее, иначе Луи может начать мстить и очень серьёзно (туз в рукаве в виде нелицеприятных фотографий с их пьянок всегда помогает).

Найл удивленно моргает.

— Я не понимаю!

— Просто ответь мне, давай. Я объясню всё потом! — жалящим тоном просит Луи. И это победа, потому что за вздохом, полным поражения, слышится:

— Ладно, Луи… я тоже должен тебе кое-что сказать…

— Ага…

— Я люблю…

И вот оно — водоворот чистой незримой энергии наполняет комнату. Найл прикрывает глаза, будто вспоминая что-то, но Луи видит, как светящаяся золотом стрела пронзает его сердце. Он соскакивает с колен друга, хватает бутылку и замахивается со всей дури, очень крепко врезая по чужой голове. Всё происходит слишком быстро, стремительно, как смазанный кадр, и Луи успевает с ужасом заметить, как бедный парень в одежде с живыми розами и позолоченным венком, падает на пол его гостиной.

— Сару! — внезапно кричит Найл, будто пробуждаясь от грохота свалившегося тела. — Я люблю Сару, прикинь! А это ещё кто?

Игнорируя чистосердечное признание и вопрос, Томлинсон с самодовольным видом тянется за верёвками под диваном.

Пора бы ему получить парочку ответов.

***

 

— Ты убил купидона. Мертвый купидон в моей квартире, — тоном, близким то ли к безразличию, то ли к срыву, повторяет Найл. — Он просто… он мёртв.

— Не мёртв он, — бурчит Луи, проверяя ещё раз прочность верёвок на теле существа. — Можно ли вообще убить бога?

— Не знаю, но что бог может убить человека, это уж точно!

— Он же бог любви, он не может нас убить.

Найл, не разделяя его энтузиазма, просто продолжает пялиться на всё происходящее и надеяться, что всё это не реально.

— Тебя ещё тошнит? — участливо спрашивает Луи. Бедняга Хоран сначала подумал, что это просто любовник Томлинсона выбежал из спальни, но аргумент «ты что, не видел, как он появился из ниоткуда?» и золотое свечение лука и стрел существа заставили его распрощаться с ужином.

— Не тошнит меня, — отмахивается он. — Я просто в ужасе, Луи! Ты вырубил его! Гребаного купидона!

— А что мне оставалось? — восклицает Томлинсон. — Он портил мне жизнь! Не давал ни одному человеку меня полюбить! Я думаю, я заслужил объяснений от этого засранца.

— Нельзя так делать… Луи. Что если ты нарушил какой-то баланс вселенной? Что если из-за тебя любовь в мире умрёт?

— Не умрёт она от того, что на нашем диване пару часов полежит купидон.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — заключает друг. — Давай приложим ему лёд ко лбу?

— Зачем? Может, он вообще не чувствует холод? Он же бог! — Луи хмурится, замечая, как существо (купидон), слегка качает головой, но никак не может разлепить глаза. Ему, наверное, больно.

— Я всё равно принесу, не хочу его злить.

Найл уходит, сопровождая громкими шагами своё действие. Это один из его раздражающих фактов о себе — делать всё так, чтобы тебя слышали и замечали. Но лежащий в отключке парень никак на это не реагирует, а Луи слишком занят наблюдением за ним, чтобы начать жаловаться.

— Эй, просыпайся, — хлопает он по щеке купидона. Мальчик с каштановыми кудрями жмурится от нерадушного прикосновения.

— Льда нет! — кричит Найл из кухни. Луи собирается ему ответить, что к чёрту этот лёд, но тут существо приходит в себя и устремляет свой испуганный взор на Томлинсона. Воздух наполняется чем-то сладким и цветущим, словно поле из роз распускается посреди их с Найлом захудалой гостиной. — О нет! Он очнулся! Это всё Луи, клянусь. Не наказывай меня!

С высокомерным фырканьем Луи закатывает глаза и складывает руки на груди. Он не будет милым с этим созданием и не будет перед ним отчитываться, книги по мифологии не советуют робеть перед богами, так что Томлинсон не будет. Хотя факт — ноги у него слегка трясутся от страха перед неизвестностью.

— Давай-ка поговорим, — серьезно произносит он.

Глаза юноши перед ним на секунду сверкают золотом, точно как его стрелы, но тут же магия пропадает, когда тот замечает на своих руках и ногах верёвки, и похоже по-настоящему удивляется положению вещей.

— Неа, сбежать тебе не удастся, — усмехается Луи.

— Только если у него нет сил Бога, — шипит Найл за его спиной.

Купидон, паникуя, трясет руками, пытаясь вырваться из пут, но ничего не происходит. Тогда он всерьез уже обращает внимание на присутствующих в комнате, но вид его совершенно ничего не выдает.

— Ты понимаешь нас? Понимаешь… английский? — пробует Томлинсон. Отвечают ему тишиной. — Слушай, мне нужны только ответы на мои вопросы. А потом мы тебя отпустим, ладно?

— Это бесполезно, Луи, купидоны жили в древней…

— Почему вы меня видите? — всё в комнате вибрирует от звука нового голоса. Луи самодовольно смотрит на Найла, а потом встает и делает шаг к связанному на диване купидону. Он возвышается над ним, и игнорирует влияние чего-то дурманящего, обволакивающего его с ног до головы из-за близости к существу.

— Ты нам скажи, — наконец отвечает он. — Я видел тебя и в прошлый раз, тогда в кофейне. Думаю, ты знаешь это. Зачем ты делал все эти вещи?

Парень пропускает все его долгие фразы, произнося лишь:

— Вы не можете меня видеть.

— Можем, как ты заметил, — хмыкает Томлинсон. — И я серьёзно не отпущу тебя, пока ты мне всё не объяснишь.

— Верёвки мне не помеха, — отвечает купидон, снова дергая руки. Глаза его сверкают золотом, как и в прошлый раз, но блеск быстро потухает, а руки всё ещё оказываются связанными. Уже нахмурившись, он смотрит то на Луи, то на жесткие узлы.

— Ой, — пожимает плечами Томлинсон. — Видимо, верёвки всё же помеха.

Понуро опустив голову, купидон кивает, соглашаясь, и тихо вздыхая себе под нос.

— Я ослаб. Я видим и уязвим.

— Мы не причиним тебе вреда, — тут же влезает Найл. — Серьёзно, я был против. Ты бог и всё такое…

— Я не бог, — задумчиво отвечают ему.

— Ты купидон? — пробует Луи. — Амур? Эрот?

— Когда-то это было моими именами.

— И в твоей власти любовь, — заключает Томлинсон. В ответ парень только странно усмехается, но ни как «да» и ни как «нет» определить это нельзя. — В чем я перед тобой виноват? За что боги или… кто? За что они лишают меня любви?

— Никто не лишает тебя любви.

— Ты лишаешь, — укоризненно взмахивает указательным пальцем Луи, тыча им в сторону существа. — Каждые мои отношения заканчивались провалом. Все уходили от меня, и как оказалось, по твоей вине!

— Не моя вина, что их сердце выбрало не тебя, — пожимает плечами юноша. Маленькая алая розочка распускается на его свободной шелковой рубашке кремового цвета. Настоящая сраная роза растет прямо перед глазами Луи. Он пытается проморгать это и не зацикливаться на странностях.

— Ты и твои стрелы, вот что ты делаешь. Поэтому никто не влюбляется в меня.

— Это не так, — купидон качает головой, — стрелы не могут заставить влюбиться, и я не могу. Таких сил у меня нет.

— Тогда что ты делаешь?

— Я посланник высшего бога любви, я помогаю найти любовь в сердце. Я помогаю тебе отыскать истинную любовь.

Луи странно кряхтит на это высказывание. Помогает, конечно… конечно. Голова у него идёт кругом и везде этот запах, это напряжение, эта удивительная легкость в конечностях. Обернувшись, он видит, как Найл, захмелевши, прислоняется к креслу, а глаза его одурманено блестят, пока он наблюдает за всем действом.

— Но почему тогда никто…

— Все, кто встречались с тобой, не были тебе предназначены, Луи. То есть, их сердца не были расположены к тебе, поэтому они находили кого-то другого. Моей вины в этом нет, я не могу заставить любить, я лишь даю возможность, а всё остальное зависит от людей. Я — сеятель.

— Сеятель, — тупо повторяет Луи. Купидон обворожительно улыбается, губы его — как спелый гранат, а глаза притягивают и умиротворяют. Он поднимает свои связанные руки и тянет их в сторону Томлинсона.

— Развяжи меня, Луи Томлинсон, — ласково просит он. Но нет, всё не может быть так просто.

— Развяжи его, Томмо, — отзывается Найл, подпирая рукой голову, потому что уже не в состоянии ровно стоять на ногах. Но Луи качает головой, сильно ущипнув себя за мягкое местечко на руке.

— Неа. Расскажи мне правду. В чем дело, и почему я жертва твоего гнева.

Он усаживается на диван возле купидона, заставляя того как-то дёргано поджать ноги и перестать ненадолго распространять свой любовный дурман по всей квартире. Луи рад, что его присутствие заставляет существо пугаться, хотя больше похоже на то, что юноша злиться.

— Это благодать, — вдруг вспыхивает он. Его спелые сладкие щёчки с кожей без единого изъяна, словно у статуи, алеют. Очаровательно, но Томлинсон на это не купится. — В мире больше нет таких как я, так что тебе несказанно повезло, что я оберегаю тебя.

— Какая-то странная у тебя забота, приятель! Если бы ты хотел помочь, то просто дал бы хоть кому-нибудь из моих бывших меня полюбить!

— Я не могу! И все они не подходят для тебя. Они не… они…

Внезапный смех Найла обрывает их перепалку. Завалившись на спинку кресла, тот загадочно сморит на гостя и понимающе кивает.

— Да он влюбился в тебя, Лу! — подытоживает Хоран. — Долбанный купидон влюбился в тебя! Отгоняет всех от своего маленького сокровища!

— Заткнись, Найл, — закатывая глаза, Луи со спокойствием снова обращает свое внимание на купидона, но тот заинтересован больше тем, что, нахмурившись, гипнотизирует старый паркет.

— Это невозможно, — качает головой купидон, — мы были созданы духами и не можем любить, поэтому никто нас не видит. Если бы я влюбился, любовь создала бы внутри меня сердце, и оно упало бы как камень в моей груди. И чтобы биться, оно создало бы мне и тело.

— Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, — начинает Найл, — но мы вроде как тебя видим и у тебя уже есть тело.

Ужас осознания накрывает бедного парнишку и он, будто бы сороконожка, которую спросили, как она передвигается, забывает как надо дышать. Выпученные глаза с мольбой смотрят на Томлинсона, а Луи… Луи просто без понятия что делать, чтобы его успокоить.

— Всё нормально, эй, — начинает он, но одолеваемый настигнутыми чувствами купидон уже закатывает глаза и откидывается назад, теряя сознание.

— Вот блин, Томмо, — произносит Найл за спиной Луи. — Он так расстроился, что аж наделал в штаны.

И правда, по шелковым свободным штанам существа (уже человека) расползалось темное пятно.

— Полагаю, ему только предстоит познакомиться со своим мочевым пузырем.

Хоран согласно смеется.

***

 

Луи обмакивает тряпку в холодную воду и выжимает, но не слишком сильно, чтобы капли воды смогли стекать по хрупкой бледной коже, когда он обтирает ею чужой лоб. Когда всё лицо уже поблескивает от влаги, он оставляет тряпку лежать у корней волос, а сам опускается, натягивая на обнаженные ноги чистые домашние штаны. Он не задерживается взглядом на собственных трусах, надетых на падшее существо любви. Хотя, если быть честными, не задержаться хоть на секунду невыносимо тяжело.

— Ну прям ещё чуть-чуть и съешь его, — возмущаются за его спиной. Но вообще это нельзя считать возмущением, если присутствует ещё и смех. — Я предлагал махнуться.

— Ты проиграл, конечно же ты предлагал.

— Из нас двоих ты должен был смотреть на его достоинство и менять трусы, — жалуется Найл.

— Жребий есть жребий.

Луи заканчивает со штанами и промачивает уже теплую тряпку ещё раз.

— Мы должны ему помочь.

— Лично я ему уже помог всем чем можно, — вскидывая руки, отвечает Найл.

— Я не об этом, он же потерял всё, всю свою жизнь, силу и всё такое. Ему нужно будет где-то жить.

— Конечно, Лу, — понимающе улыбается друг. — Твой диван раскладывается.

— Заткнись, Найл, — шутливо возмущаясь, отвечает Луи, но всё же румянец пробирается к его щекам, и внутри всё ещё припекает от вида полуобнаженного существа. — Думаешь, это хорошая идея, разрешить ему остаться?

— Влюбленный в тебя купидон лежит в нашей гостиной, потому что стал человеком ради тебя, — задумчиво тянет Хоран. — Да, я думаю, это хорошая идея.

Луи кривится от слов «влюбленный». Мысль такая трудноусваиваемая, что аж не по себе. С другой стороны, это то, чего он хотел, чего так давно и страстно желал — любви, которая наконец найдет его. И вот он — мальчик из мифических рассказов, с глубокими глазами и красотой, излучаемой отовсюду, лежит на его диване. И он воплощение любви. Но что важнее всего, он осязаем, он рядом с ним. Его можно взять за руку, поцеловать, его можно любить.

— Найл, выйдешь ненадолго? Хочу поговорить с ним наедине.

— Ага, — усмехается тот. — Пойду, позвоню Саре.

Кивая на телефон, Найл уходит из комнаты. В коридоре хлопает входная дверь и теперь Луи остается с купидоном один.

— Я чувствую смятение, исходящее от тебя.

Луи, нахмурившись, смотрит на говорящего. Парень перед ним открывает глаза, немного медленно, привыкая к свету комнаты.

— Когда ты пришёл в себя?

— Недавно, — уклончиво отвечает купидон и приподнимается на диване. Он со смущением осматривает себя, замечая изменения в собственной одежде.

— Мы переодели тебя, ты… сильно испугался.

— О. Чувствовать тело немного странно, — вздыхает парень. — Много столетий прошло с тех пор, как я ходил по нужде или чувствовал голод.

— Ты был уже человеком? — удивляется Томлинсон.

— Конечно, — кивают ему в ответ. — Все мои братья были людьми, пока Эрот не сделал их гонцами.

— Так ты не купидон? Я имею в виду… у тебя есть имя?

— Когда-то меня звали Герион.

— Герион, — повторяет Луи. — Так себе имечко. В Англии будет звучать странно. Может, Гарри?

— Если это так важно для тебя, — пожимает плечами парень. Ему будто всё равно что его жизнь изменилась за последний час, а может он просто всё ещё в шоке. Луи чувствует себя виноватым за происходящее, осознавая всё, что он сделал. Он выдавливает еле слышное «прости».

— За что? — непонимающе спрашивает купидон. Лицо его разглаживается от понимания. — О, ты опечален тем, что я стал человеком, Луи Томлинсон? Здесь нет причин для грусти.

— Но это… любовь поставила тебя в невыгодное положение.

— Это не невыгодное положение… это… дар. Я никогда не думал, что смогу это почувствовать. Внутри меня теперь есть жизнь.

— Но ты был богом, а теперь ты человек.

— Не богом — посланником, — исправляют его.

— Ладно, — глубоко вздохнув, Луи пытается переварить происходящее. — Что… что ты теперь будешь делать?

— Хм… я не думал об этом. Но я видел, как живут люди, Луи Томлинсон, я смогу быстро освоиться.

— Ты останешься тут? В смысле… ну, на… Земле? В Лондоне?

— Я не могу перемещаться в другие миры, и у меня нет денег на эти билеты, что вы используете. Где мне ещё быть?

— Но ты… влюблен в меня, — неверяще произносит он. Наверное, даже его язык удивлен произносить нечто подобное. — Что ты будешь с этим делать?

— Я думаю, я буду хранить это в своём сердце. Я создан из собственного пепла и любви, что останется от меня, если уйдет любовь?

Луи хочет сказать «я не знаю», но мысль о пепле почему-то тормозит его мозговой процесс. Купидон (Гарри, он хочет называть его теперь Гарри) будто читает его по глазам, понимая вопрос, который Луи даже не успел задать в своей голове.

— Меня сожгли, — поясняет он, — и так я стал гонцом любви.

— Ладно, — Томлинсон кивает, ощущая покалывания по телу от того, что его мысли только что были услышаны… или прочувствованы. Ему кажется, что воздух вокруг снова наполняется цветочной сладостью, но на этот раз еле ощутимой, как свежий ветерок. — Мы с Найлом считаем, что тебе стоит остаться у нас. Я имею в виду, из-за меня ты теперь человек и тебе нужно где-то жить.

— Спасибо Луи, я буду рад остаться с тобой.

Наклонив голову, парень смотрит на него задумчиво, но со смесью нежности, и Луи кажется, что из этой истории действительно может что-то выйти. И когда эта мысль прошибает его мозг, он словно впадает в ступор. Теперь он действительно не знает, как себя вести — что делать, чтобы не отпугнуть? Что, если в прошлые разы дело было не в стрелах ревнивого купидона, что, если в половине раз он сам лажал? Правды он уже не узнает, но остается один проверенный метод — быть собой.

Так что Луи лукаво улыбается, объясняя Гарри, что в двухкомнатной квартире ему придется делить место с кем-то из живущих. Кажется, мальчик-купидон только рад. Томлинсон помогает тому встать, прежде чем невзначай спросить:

— А кстати, твои стрелы всё ещё работают?

Непонимающе сначала Гарри смотрит на свои лежащие на полу стрелы и лук — такие по-волшебному красивые, но такие уже обыкновенные.

— Кажется, больше нет, — с толикой грусти объявляет он.

— Значит ты уже не сможешь отпугивать от меня всех подряд? — ехидно подмечает Луи, осознавая, как неуверенно начинает выглядеть парнишка. Он касается своих кудрявых волос, теребя их пальцами, потому что внутри него какое-то вздымающиеся ревностное пламя. Луи чувствует это, он чувствует это кончиками пальцев.

— Ты прав, теперь всё в твоих руках.

— Здорово, — усмехается Томлинсон. — Могу ли я теперь звать на свидания кого-нибудь?

— Конечно.

— Действительно? Это настоящее облегчение, спасибо, — он улыбается Гарри, беззлобно, но с хитростью.

— Не за что, Луи Томлинсон, — смущенно отвечает купидон. — Прости за мои проделки. Мы были созданы очень шаловливыми…

— Я знаю, — Луи ободряюще сжимает чужую теплую руку. — Думаю после всего я бы позвал на свидание даже первого встречного.

— О, — наконец, понимая, кивает мальчик. — Так мне выйти и зайти снова…?

Томлинсон закатывает глаза, но он не раздражен. Может на его рубашке не распускаются цветы, и на рубашке купидона их уже больше нет, зато что-то по-настоящему большое цветёт прямо сейчас в его сердце.

Он приглашает Гарри на свидание не дожидаясь, пока тот выйдет и зайдет.


End file.
